


Protecting the Runaway

by 3_14applepie314



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: " The moon is high in the sky, stars sparkling like small gems on a pitch black fabric, moon shedding reflected light onto the dim forest. He knows they're coming, diamond swords in hand and netherite armor on their forms, enchanted glow to terrify their enemies. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, before continuing to sing softly to his horrified son, utterly believing he’s done nothing wrong. ". . .When Wilbur's hunted down and forced to hide in the forest, Philza knows he's just misguided, and will do everything to save him. Even if he risks his own life for his son.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 21





	Protecting the Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for deciding to read my fic!! It's very angsty and short I apologize for that, but enjoy!!

Phil holds Wilbur into his chest, his middle child sobbing and hiccupping into his neck. He presses his hands into Wilbur’s back, drawing circles to calm him down. He folds his wings around his son, singing a soft lullaby from when he was a kid, trying to distract him from all the shouting.

The moon is high in the sky, stars sparkling like small gems on a pitch black fabric, moon shedding reflected light onto the dim forest. He knows they're coming, diamond swords in hand and netherite armor on their forms, enchanted glow to terrify their enemies. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, before continuing to sing softly to his horrified son, utterly believing he’s done nothing wrong. 

They’re both tired, so tired, damaged limbs and hurriedly bandaged wounds plaguing them. He can’t run anymore, but he knows Wil can, but he refuses to even let go of him. Phil near-laughs at the thought, when he was the one who was angry at his own son in the first place. It’s not quiet, the crowd growing closer, louder.

Wilbur grasps Phil just a little bit harder when he starts to hear the angered crowd, and Phil silently sits down with him in the frosty, wet grass. It’s cold, and it freezes his exposed feet, but he doesn’t care. He keeps singing to his son, getting louder to cover up the noises of their impending doom. 

He takes an item from his inventory, a brand new elytra, and silently slides it on Wilbur’s back, enchanted light shedding a glow on the two. Wilbur makes a sound of surprise as Phil picks him up, pressing his green-and-white bucket hat into his hands. 

“ Please, Wilbur. “ Philza speaks, tone soft and sad, wavering with his tears. The crowd spots them, and Phil can hear their angry, fast footsteps. He hoists Wilbur onto his shoulder, and takes a running start,

“ Survive for me. “ 

He throws Wilbur into the air, watches the fireworks activate and send the fugitive away into the sky, watches as he knows his son will be surviving another day. He’s happy, even when a gut-wrenching pain spikes through his body, and he looks down to see an arrow through his chest. He laughs and smiles, this isn’t too dumb of a way to die. There's a crimson staining his clothes, making the ground turn to mud, dripping down his chin. He falls to the ground, and the last thing he sees in his son, waving goodbye in the sky, ignoring the sword about to be brought down on his own body.


End file.
